1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stadium seat structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stadium seat apparatus wherein the same may be readily interfolded during periods of non-use for ease of transport and storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various stadium seat apparatus has been provided in the prior art to provide comfort and convenience to individuals seated in the plank-type seating arrangements typically provided at sporting events. Such structure is found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,980 to Clute providing a foldable stadium chair formed with a padded seat cooperative with a back rest member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,142 to Holloway sets forth the use of a foldable framework structure utilized with a seat and back rest member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,852 to Filer sets forth a bleacher-type seat structure wherein the seat and backrest are each of a unitary construction and are interfoldable relative to one another for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,993 to Pierce sets forth a backrest member that is arranged for mounting on a plank-type stadium seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,834 to Mason sets forth a further example of a backrest member utilized in a stadium organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved stadium seat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.